1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention may relate to a washing machine and a method of controlling a washing machine. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention may relate to a washing machine and a method thereof having improved stability and improved laundry balancing at a time of a dehydration cycle.
2. Background
A drum-type washing machine may perform washing by employing a drum that rotates by a driving force of a motor and frictional force of laundry in a state in which a detergent, wash water, and the laundry are input to the drum. The drum-type washing machine may rarely damage the laundry, may rarely entangle the laundry, and may have knocking and rubbing washing effects.
After wash and rinse cycles are finished, a dehydration cycle may be performed. In order to perform the dehydration cycle, laundry is distributed effectively. A variety of methods have been used to distribute the laundry. For example, a method may be used to determine an unbalance amount in a state in which laundry adheres to the drum. However, this method may be disadvantageous in that it has a long balancing time of laundry and the state of the laundry may be decided by sensing an unbalance amount of the laundry in the state in which the laundry adheres to the drum. Further, when laundry is unbalanced with the laundry adhering to the drum, it may become problematic in stability of a washing machine.